A stretcher is known that includes a subject placement portion on which a subject is placed and a carrying device carrying the subject placement portion. In such a stretcher, after the subject placement portion with a subject placed thereon is carried by the carrying device, the subject placement portion is moved from the carrying device to another place. Techniques have been proposed for making such a movement easier. For example, a slide mechanism of a placement table of a stretcher described in Patent Document 1 is an example thereof. According to this technique, after the placement table is moved by a carrying device to near a bed, the placement table can easily be moved by the slide mechanism to a center portion of the bed.